


Twenty Five Days of Joshler

by Littlehouse



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlehouse/pseuds/Littlehouse
Summary: A collection of twenty five different (mostly) PG Joshler fics centered around Christmas/winter time.





	1. Birthday.

Tyler woke up to the faint noise of Christmas songs coming from the kitchen. 

Blearily, he wiped the sleep from his eyes and smiled. Josh had been patient enough to wait until after November to play Christmas music – Tyler had argued that November was for Thanksgiving and other autumnal activities, not Christmas. With a groan he sat up and swung his legs off the bed and over the side. The wood floor of their apartment was chilly, and he made a mental note to start wearing socks to bed. 

When Tyler opened his bedroom door he could hear Josh singing along to ‘Rockin Around the Christmas Tree’, faintly swinging his hips to the beat of the song. The sound of bacon sizzling accompanied his singing, and Tyler could feel his mouth water. 

“Morning,” he said, yawning on the tail end of it. Josh swung around, still dancing to the song, and grinned at him. 

“Good morning, sunshine,” he sang, “I have your favorite breakfast on the way.”

“Bacon pancakes?” Tyler asked, grinning back at him. Josh nodded, swinging back to the pan to flip the bacon currently sizzling away. 

“Birthday boys get all their favorite things,” he hummed, shooting Tyler a wink. 

“Well, just put a bow on your head,” Tyler said, taking a seat at their table, “All I want for my birthday is you.” 

As if taking a cue, the radio started playing the beginning of Mariah Carey’s ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You.’ 

“I love this song,” Josh bounced, stirring a wooden spoon in his pancake batter. Tyler rolled his eyes but couldn’t hide the smile spreading on his face as he watched his beloved boyfriend pour pancake batter over crispy bacon. 

“I love you.” Tyler said, leaning forward and resting his head in his arms on the table. Josh turned to him, eyes crinkled, smiling fondly. 

“I love you, too,” Josh said, “To the moon and back.” 

“Romantic,” Tyler smiled, “I’ll be even more in love when you give me those pancakes.” Josh snorted, turning back to the pan and poking around with a spatula. He flipped them, sighing happily when they sizzled. 

At the tail end of ‘White Christmas,’ Tyler had a steaming plate of birthday bacon pancakes. Josh had stuck a small candle in the middle of one, making him blow it out before he could eat. 

“What do you want for Christmas?” Josh asked, chewing on a bite of the pancakes on his plate, “Since you already got me for your birthday.” 

“Just you again is fine,” Tyler said truthfully with a little shrug. “What about you?” Josh tapped his fork to his chin, pursing his lips in thought. 

“Well if I say anything else it’ll look materialistic,” he joked, “So I’m going to say you, too.” Tyler shook his head, smiling. 

“I really only need you,” he said, “As long as I can spend every December with you, I’ll be happy.” 

Josh lifted his fork and poked a bite of pancakes to Tyler’s lips, a soft smile on his face.

“Wish granted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really bad I promise the rest of them won't be this awful |||orz


	2. Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The word was fireplace and this is terrible, enjoy

What had finally convinced Tyler to buy the house was the fireplace.

Josh was absolutely passionate about it. It was completely original to the house, wood burning and still functional. The mantle was white and sturdy, having seen years of action and decoration. Josh painted a picture for Tyler, curling up next to it on winter nights, draped in blankets, making s’mores inside and sipping hot chocolate. Maybe even delving into PG13 territory.

“Besides,” He had said, “When we have kids, we’ll have a real chimney for Santa to come through.”

Six months later and Tyler had to concede. Having the fireplace was nice.

Currently, the forecast was calling for about an inch of snow. That was enough for Josh to run to the store and buy up as many bundles of wood that he could (Tyler warned him that if the wood was infested with bugs he would not help him exterminate his car). The temperatures had been dropping below freezing, and while cuddling in bed would normally have been Tyler’s solution, Josh had dragged down all the blankets and pillows he could find and created a giant “snow nest” in front of the fire. That was fine with Tyler – cuddling in front of the fireplace sounded nice, too.

“Are those cookies done?” Josh called from the living room, where he was currently stoking the fire.

“Do you have three logs in the fireplace?” Tyler called back, mitted hands on his hips waiting for the timer to go off.

There was a small pause from the living room and Tyler heard Josh make a little noise of irritation.

“There’s four and the house will not blow up because of it,” he said, “I’m going to keel over if I don't have cookies. I need their sugary goodness to give me energy to keep you nice and toasty." 

Tyler rolled his eyes but said nothing, patiently standing his ground. The package said nine to eleven minutes, so he set his phone timer for an even ten, and there were still two minutes left. Sugar cookies were a delicate art. 

He tensed a little when he felt arms wrap around his waist and a pair of warm lips on his neck.

"Didn't even hear you," Tyler said, tilting his head to the side. Josh hummed, continuing to pepper his neck and shoulder with kisses.

"I'm dying of hunger," Josh mumbled, "So I've come to eat you." 

"Go watch the fire!" Tyler laughed, whacking Josh's arm. Josh bit at the air around Tyler's neck and conceded, slipping back into the living room. "Maybe you can eat me later," Tyler mused to him, opening the oven door. 

"If we're snowed in," Josh called from the living room, "then I'll have to eat you." 

Tyler wiggled at the thought of that, humming as he pulled the golden brown treats out. PG13 in front of the fireplace was suddenly seeming very appealing. Quickly, he gathered the cookies on a plate, and walked into the living room to join Josh.

“You look like a snowman,” Tyler laughed at Josh, who was currently wrapped in a white blanket with only his face and a tuft of pink hair poking out. Josh stuck his tongue out but smiled, lifting the blanket up. 

“Come join me so I can warm you up,” Josh said as Tyler set the plate down on their ottoman. 

“My hero,” Tyler mumbled, crouching down to join him. He pulled the white blanket back over them both and sighed, shutting his eyes for a moment. He listened to the noise of the wood cracking in their fireplace, the warmth washing over him. “I’m really glad we bought this house,” he mumbled to Josh, who responded with a kiss to Tyler’s forehead. 

“I’m really glad that I have you,” Josh mumbled back, and Tyler grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so unforgivably late with these chapters BUT I work late tomorrow and Thursday so I will be catching up I promise.


	3. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word was ice skating and this isn't as terrible as the others

“Josh, I don’t think I can do this.”

“You can totally do this.”

“Josh, seriously, don’t let go of my hands.”

“I would never let go.”

“Josh- Josh, I think I should go back-“

Tyler winced as Debby and Jenna whizzed by him on either side, both girls giggling at him as he struggled on his ice skates. Josh was patiently skating backwards, holding onto Tyler’s hands as he balanced precariously on the ice below them. 

“I got you,” Josh smiled at him warmly, hands tightly secured in Tyler’s grip. 

“I know,” Tyler huffed, looking down at his shaking legs, “I just don’t trust myself.”

“You’re doing great,” Josh encouraged, “Seriously. You haven’t fallen yet, and I won’t let you.” 

Tyler gulped nervously and continued to let Josh lead him around the pond, their friends skating around gracefully. Mark and Brendon were engaged in some sort of race while Debby and Jenna held hands and did small spins around each other. Josh had been skating on the pond in his backyard since he was little, so he was a professional figure skater at this point. Tyler had never even put on a pair of skates until today – Josh had let him borrow his pair, and he wore his brother’s. Walking through the snow to the pond was surprisingly easy – it was stepping onto the ice that was difficult. If Josh hadn’t held on as tight as he did, Tyler would have fallen on his butt in the same way a cartoon character slips on a banana peel.

“Tell me again how I let you convince me this was a good idea,” Tyler grit out, swaying unsteadily. 

“Because you love me,” Josh grinned at him, drawing Tyler just a little bit closer. “I got you, baby. Don’t worry.” Tyler chewed his lip and nodded hesitantly, letting Josh lead him around a curve. 

“I do love you,” Tyler conceded, “But I have terrible balance.” 

“You’re doing great. Trust me.” Josh said, pulling him closer still, “Hold on to me.” 

“Are you going faster?” Tyler asked, panic brewing. 

“No,” Josh said, “I just like having a cute boy hanging onto me.” Tyler rolled his eyes but complied, wrapping his arms around Josh’s chest and letting himself be pulled around. 

“Hey loverboys,” Debby called from across the pond, “Get a room!” 

Tyler stuck his tongue out at her and leaned even closer to Josh while she and the others laughed.

“We can get a room later,” Josh whispered into his ear, and Tyler felt his face flame up. Getting off the pond and cuddling in Josh’s bed playing video games sounded much more appealing than struggling along his pond. 

“Now?” Tyler asked, “We can kick the others out. It’s your property, you know.” Josh laughed, eyes crinkling. 

“Soon,” he promised, and planted a kiss on Tyler’s cheek. 

“I’m holding you to that,” Tyler pouted. 

Josh slowly let Tyler drift from him, taking his hands and squeezing. 

“I’m gonna let go,” Josh said, and Tyler stiffened.

“No! Josh, no, I’m gonna fall,” Tyler panicked. 

“Only for a second, I promise. Just stand still and keep your balance.” Josh said. Tyler shook his head, gripping onto Josh’s hands for dear life. 

“Don’t, you’re not allowed,” Tyler said quickly. He squeaked when Josh let go of his hands and pulled back and away from him. He circled around Tyler smoothly, coming up behind him and wrapping his hands around his waist. 

“I got you,” Josh said softly into his ear, causing Tyler to wiggle. 

“You’re evil,” Tyler huffed, gripping onto Josh’s arms. Josh giggled and kissed the back of his head. 

“I’ll take you back to the ground now,” he said. 

Josh slowly led Tyler to the snow, who practically jumped back onto the safe and sturdy land.

“Not so bad, right?” Josh asked, grinning from the ice. Tyler shook his head. 

“You almost let me die. I’m never ice skating again.” 

“So I’ll have to find another partner to skate with?” Josh asked, raising his eyebrows. After a few seconds of silence Tyler crossed his arms. 

“It wasn’t so bad,” he said, “I guess we can skate together again.” 

Josh grinned and hopped back onto the earth, and Tyler crunched through the snow to meet him. 

“Hot chocolate inside?” Josh asked, offering his arm to Tyler, who smiled and looped his own through.

“Hot chocolate inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine this as taking place in some high school au lol


	4. Artificial Tree

“This tree smells like feet.” 

Tyler looked up from his spot on the floor and raised an eyebrow at Josh, who stood with his hands on his hips, frowning at their Christmas tree. 

“Well,” Tyler said carefully, looking back down at the assortment of ornaments in front of him, “it’s from goodwill, so if it smells, that’s why.” 

“It smells because it’s artificial,” Josh said, starting to rearrange the branches. ‘Fluffing’ is what his mom had called it on the phone. ‘Make sure that you fluff the branches, it makes the tree look fuller - especially after spending all that time in a box.’

“It smells because it’s been in a box in someone’s garage for three years,” Tyler said, picking up a small white bulb. 

“I knew we should have gotten a real tree,” Josh mumbled, wrestling with the branches at the bottom of the tree.

It was getting close to Christmas, and Tyler had planned on sleeping in that morning and enjoying his time off. Maybe he would watch holiday specials all day, maybe he would pick up some cookie dough from the store, maybe he would wrap a few gifts. It was all open and he had no obligations.

That was until Josh woke him in a panic, throwing on a sweater and yelling something about tinsel and lights.

“What,” Tyler had asked, sitting up and yawning, “is the matter? Stop yelling.”

“A Christmas tree, Tyler! We don’t have one!” Josh had said, hands waving around for emphasis. Tyler blinked and pondered on this.

“I guess we don’t,” he mused, “but we can improvise. It’s not that big of a deal.” 

“We need to get a tree now,” Josh had insisted, tossing a pair of jeans and a shirt at Tyler, “I refuse to celebrate the holidays without one.”

Tyler had given in but insisted that if they were going to get a tree, it was going to be an artificial one, and it was going to come from a second hand store. Josh argued that fresh trees were better – he had grown up with them, they smelled better, they looked better. Tyler argued that if they were going to spend the money and carry a tree up their third floor apartment, it was going to be an artificial tree, so they could use it again until their circumstances allowed them a real one. 

“Oh, fine,” Josh had sighed, pulling into the parking lot of their goodwill store, “but I get to pick out the ornaments.” 

$32.47 later, Tyler was currently seated on their living room floor sorting through the bag of ornaments Josh had picked out. 

“I still think we should have gone with real,” Josh grumbled, still wrestling with the branches. His red Christmas sweater was getting covered in fake pine needles and Tyler had to resist the urge to giggle at him.

“It’ll be fine,” Tyler promised, “If it makes you happy I’ll even let you throw tinsel on it.”

Josh grumbled something before emerging from behind the tree, fake needles stuck in his hair and sweater. Tyler snorted and, shaking his head, stood up from his ornament sorting project. 

“We could just use you as the tree,” Tyler teased, helping Josh brush the needles off. 

“I would be better than this fake one,” Josh said smiling. Tyler kissed his cheek and smiled back at him. 

“I know. You’d be the best Christmas tree ever,” Tyler said, “now help me decorate.” 

Within a few hours they had finished, and Tyler nodded at their work. The tree had lights, though a few of them were burnt out, and a mish mash of ornaments and different bows. Josh had thrown on a little bit of tinsel (which Tyler normally hated) and it sparkled nicely. It looked nice for their first tree together. 

Josh nodded, looking surprised and impressed. 

“It’s not… terrible,” he admitted, and Tyler smiled at him. 

“I told you it wouldn’t be bad,” Tyler said, wrapping an arm around Josh’s waist, who planted an appreciative kiss on Tyler’s cheek. 

“I know. You’re usually always right,” Josh said, making Tyler laugh. “Can we watch Christmas specials now?” 

“I thought you would never ask,” Tyler grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets try this again lmao


End file.
